


牧師手札

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0
Summary: 艾澤拉斯遊蕩紀錄，我的牧師手札。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *大災變版本。  
*歡樂向。

牧師手札｜World of Warcraft  
*版本為大災變末期。  
*歡樂向。

如何當一個好牧師？  
將這個問句拿去請教各位牧師前輩，得到的回答永遠都是「努力向聖光祈禱吧孩子」、「願你得到救贖」或者「願聖光眷顧著你」之類沒有任何意義的答案。  
雖然這話說來也挺心酸的，但這並不妨礙亞萩天天努力虐待……哦不，是努力練習治療受傷小動物和傷患，朝一名優秀牧師之道上前進的決心。從辛多雷的主城銀月一路修業到部落主城奧格瑪，她戒律系的治療之光從一開始的豆丁大，到現在已經可以當手電筒用。  
……  
嗯，至少還可以照明嘛不是？  
總之，雖然她的治療技術跟她努力的程度不太成正比，但看在她是一個血精靈妹妹的份上，多少還是會有人來找她一起去地下城冒險。久而久之，雖然仍不能免手忙腳亂下的失誤，但至少去見靈魂醫者姐姐的人數少了，  
嘛，可喜可賀，可喜可賀。

身為為聖光的侍奉者，許多人想到治療就會想到牧師，如同講到食物和傳送門會想到法師，講到糖跟開門拉人就會想到術士，尤其是後者，幾度悲慘到開完糖就可以說掰掰。（註一）  
嗯哼，扯遠了。  
總之，牧師是個從來不缺人的職業，在公佈欄跟廣場上都不容易找到隊伍，而像她這種技術不好，裝備不好又沒什麼經驗的小牧師更是與大型地下城隊伍絕緣。  
她也明白自己的水平在哪，對於無法進入大型冒險隊伍這種事情也看得很開。  
反正可以活得下去就好，小型隊伍也沒有什麼不好啊。  
魚在砧板上跳動，她利落的拿菜刀敲下去，引起旁邊廚師學徒的側目，她沒有理會－－啊啊不就拍的大力一點嘛需要這麼驚訝？  
神經大條如她，賺不了大錢只是無法在拍賣場亂花，附加價值則是練出一堆專業技能的成就。雖然沒有辦法擁有一隻砂岩龍在奧格瑪拍賣行前閃瞎大家，但自己的青銅龍小鱗也不錯啊！不枉她去時光之穴主題樂園玩殭屍小鎮那麼努力，還聽阿薩斯廢話那麼久。（註二）  
雖然王子殿下沒有好看的綠眼睛，但臉還是長得不錯，主題樂園的重現程度很高，但是話多的男人實在讓人很想巴下去問他你廢話完了沒。  
嘛又偏題了，反正她對於現在得生活還是挺滿意的。拔拔草做藥賣錢，煩了就找個地方釣魚煮食物替下次冒險做準備。  
沒辦法，拍賣行賣的東西真的太貴了。（註三）  
她看著被鍛鍊出來的廚藝－－切下的鼠尾魚頭嘆了口氣。  
啊，人參。

×  
忍受著難聞的味道，從哥布林貧民區的汙濁水流中拉起魚竿，一尾劇毒鱘魚在勾上扭動，一邊感嘆著這種水裡還有生物真是聖光保佑－－原諒她一直都不喜歡那些哥布林用重度工業污染環境。把魚拿下來丟進桶子裡準備離開，順便在公布欄前停駐了一下，確定今日大概又是在串門子和拔草鍊金中度過。（註四）  
把魚提回去給拉茲嘎爾做研究（她還是覺得直接禁止傾倒廢水有效多了），接著她從銀行裡拿了韌性裝備，無奈的為了低落的裝備等級嘆口氣－－這種為了戰場士兵專門打造的裝備比起一般裝備耐打耐魔法，但也只能用戰場上得到的榮譽來換。當然找專業人士也是可以幫忙打造，不過總歸比不上官方來的優良。而她沒什麼興趣從軍，自然也沒有什麼功勳可以兌換。可是若不穿韌性裝就上戰場－－儘管不是正式交戰的地方，也等於是給聯盟送榮譽。（註五）   
賠本生意她才不想做。  
不過不想做的生意並不是就絕對不會發生，對於她這種反應慢的打架殘廢來說，穿韌性裝好像也只是多了那麼點時間逃跑看看，對於結局似乎是沒有幫助……  
又嘆了口氣，她騎上青銅龍飛往智慧谷上方的傳送法陣，穿過傳送門來到海加爾山。距離海加爾山重新開啟已經有好一段時間了，瑪洛尼聖地也從一開始的人山人海、屍骨遍地到如今的門可羅雀，可謂很大的進步。  
想當初，因為太擠不小心拿劍戳到守衛就被憤怒的守衛送去見靈魂醫者的人有，不小心放法術敲到敵對陣營被見義勇為的守衛送去見靈魂醫者的有，兩個互相打起來被維護社會秩序的守衛一起送去靈魂醫者前面懺悔的也有。  
雖然有天使祝福只會重傷到靈魂出竅，但瀕死狀態下用靈魂與世界直接接觸還是不舒服啊！  
想她那時也因為不小心而去見過靈魂醫者，只是因為看熱鬧不小心往前站了一點……  
因為如此所以這般，她到現在還在這裡龜的原因只是因為她很懶，軍隊須要的人數不少，但每天的工作量倒是挺固定，她這個小牧師要搶得過別人也難。她是每天報到沒錯，但也不一定有事情給她做，如此一來，到現在她手中的世界之樹印記也沒幾個。  
要不是她想要那頭議會送的，代表貢獻的火護角鷹獸，不然她怎麼還會在這裡啊？  
一邊提防著聯盟偷襲，一邊把涅爾托拉之子踢回水裡（說實話她真的非常想把這烏龜收了當小寵物，可惜有隻大的在旁邊看），過程還算順利，比起剛來的時候已經好很多了，至少不會莫名其妙的去找靈魂醫者報到，不過比較可惜的無法趁亂打混摸魚……天知道牧師在對抗那些強大的菁英敵人們效率有多低！每次看著領主們愉快在山邊閒晃，她只能含淚看著成就手冊上的未完成目標，然後在繞一圈回來之後發現有一位聯盟死亡騎士愉快的跟那領主跳著華爾滋……啊不是，是努力的與之作戰。  
她騎著龍在不遠處看著，領主在一陣掙扎後倒在地上，頓時她有種想要抬起頭以四十五度角憂傷的望向艾澤拉斯蔚藍的天空。  
真的太欺負人了你們這些鎧甲職業還要不要人活啊！

傳說把瑪洛尼聖地的老頭們搞定，就可以獲得通往火源之界的鑰匙……好吧這並不是傳說，反正擺平那些生物之後，接下來的戰場就是在火源之界裡面了。不過如果沒有從老頭們手中領到通行證，還是進不了傳送門。  
關於那個開在懸崖上的傳送門，亞萩還記得以前曾經聽說過有聯盟的人在傳送門門口偷襲別人，然後就可以看見剛從火源之界回來的部落成員被震到摔下懸崖。摔是摔不死，但就這樣掉下去總歸還是很痛很鬱悶。  
不過這是她在奧格瑪的酒館聽到的八卦，最後到底有沒有人去把那個無聊人士解決掉她就不知道了。  
嘛，雖說是暫時結盟，但兩邊之間的恩恩怨怨仍就糾纏成一團亂七八糟的線，偷襲啊互毆之類的事情也時有所聞。  
穿過傳送門來到火源之界，由炎魔拉格納羅斯統治的世界有著不低的溫度，非常悶熱。放眼望去一片刺目的火紅，空氣黏膩濃稠，令人不適，而此地也隱隱有著一股壓力，讓人呼吸困難。  
瑪法里恩突破口是眾人進入火源之界時的第一站，由塞納里奧議會的德魯伊們帶領的隊伍建立起來，也是在這個煉獄裡唯一有商人和補給的地方。而這些商人都極度的難搞，沒跟他們套好交情，好東西是不會拿出來的。  
為了軟綿綿又可愛的海加爾山幼熊，她用了各種方跟樹林德魯伊供應商瓦蘭˙高枝混個臉熟，至於那棵可以長出能暫時增加能力果實的樹跟另一隻會邊走路邊吐火的鞭笞者……還有努力空間。  
反正她大部分時候還是很閒的，慢慢來無妨。  
亞萩小心翼翼的站在瑪法里恩突破口的前沿，不讓自己脫離聖域的保護。所謂聖域就是以法術建立起的結界，會將所有攻擊的能量都吸收掉，因此在此施放範圍法術也不會傷到人。之所以如此小心，就是因為前線的狀況比海加爾山還要複雜，不僅來自火焰的爪牙們愈發兇狠，怪物的分佈更加密集，若不小心被圍攻時又被小心眼的聯盟盯上，很容易就去見靈魂醫者，若是雙方脾氣都不太好，那不久之後突破口的前沿坡道上便會白骨滿地－－找兄弟來報仇的、旁人見義勇為的、臨時起義號召為了部落／聯盟的，或者像她這種與世無爭只是來幫忙卻被一箭射死的……  
還好現在狀況已經沒那麼失控，放眼望去，志願者和士兵的數量也已經差不多一比一了，當初的那些人，現在大概都去跟隨大酋長索爾與巨龍們阻止死亡之翼毀滅世界了吧！  
向幾個衛士將領確認了任務內容，準備離開聖域的保護去給怪物蹂躪……哦不，是去阻止火源生物的入侵。  
她跟隨暗影看守者摧毀了荒棄尖塔，看著高聳扭曲的塔樓在藤蔓的纏縛下轟然崩塌，她不禁感嘆著這些入侵者真的勤奮非常，每天蓋每天被推倒，還如此鍥而不捨的繼續蓋下去。  
今天的運氣還不錯，至少沒有被聯盟偷襲，亞萩愉快的想著，順便一發「暗言術：死」把蜘蛛解決掉。小心翼翼的從屍體上拿到了需要的東西後，正要回到尖塔前，她突然感覺到聖光盾一陣震盪，後腦劇烈疼痛，伴隨著暈眩感襲來。  
糟糕！是盜賊！  
一個矮小的身影拿著匕首出現在她眼前，她忍住頭昏腦脹，一聲尖嘯嚇退了原本已經到胸前的匕首，手忙腳亂的用聖光重新構築屏障，正張口要呼喚聖光攻擊，卻發現那盜賊不知道用什麼方法清醒過來，見她開口，目露兇光，淬了毒的刀刃向她的脖子劃去，再次無聲的被聖光盾擋住，但他沒有放棄，連續的幾下攻擊使亞萩感覺到光盾逐漸稀薄。  
見狀她不禁有點絕望，正心想大概今天又要去找靈魂醫者泡茶聊天時，突然發現那盜賊被一個影子撲倒在地，與之扭打成一團。  
「牧師妹妹妳還在發什麼呆！」  
她轉過頭，看見一個獵人站在不遠處彎弓搭箭，在自己身邊不遠處，一隻獵豹纏著一個矮人盜賊撕咬著。她連忙將暗影能量退去，手忙腳亂的詠唱咒語治療自己，然後在獵人和他的獵豹身上施放「真言術：韌」與「闇影防護」，最後給豹套上聖光盾，才開始往盜賊身上下暗影詛咒。  
沒一會兒矮人盜賊被送去見靈魂醫者，她這才鬆了一口氣，注意起那個獵人。食人妖一族的，擁有高大的身型和異色的皮膚，長長的獠牙露出唇外，正拿起一塊生肉餵食他的夥伴。  
說起來食人妖與辛多雷還有挺深的淵源，鬼魂之地有大半還有食人妖的部落，兩者之間仇結的可深了。不過部落的食人妖跟鬼魂之地的食人妖並不是同一支，兩方似乎還有過結。  
「呃……謝謝你。」她朝著獵人點頭致意，並且注意到他胸口上的會徽是一叢火焰，「差一點又要去跟醫者姐姐泡茶聊天了。」  
「哈哈！沒什麼，為了部落嘛！」他笑了笑，喚出一隻環繞著冰霜氣息的骨頭飛龍，搧出帶著冷風的氣流揚長而去，「下次記得找公會裡的人一起來啊！」  
……冰錮霜育鎮壓者，太可怕了。（註六）

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：有幾個版本的術士號稱「糖、門、滾」，意即開完治療石跟開門拉完人就可以離隊了。  
註二：時光之穴主題樂園，來自AFKPL@YER的影片梗。  
另外在時間內刷完英雄難度的「斯坦所姆的抉擇」，看完阿薩斯跟馬爾加尼斯的你追我跑之後，拐個彎打掉隱藏BOSS，可以得到一隻青銅龍坐騎。  
註三：大災變版本還未出現印鈔機要塞，拍賣場價格頗高。  
註四：目前歌布林貧民窟已有大半改建為奧格瑪大使館，汙水傾倒處已經整修完成（？  
註五：四版直接分PVE跟PVP伺服器，不能開關戰爭模式。  
註六：完成英雄25人冰冠城塞城就獲得的坐騎，儘管已經過去一個版本，要完成該成就仍有難度。  
現在應該很好解了，就是要找人跟花時間而已。  
\---  
一篇不太正經的遊戲歷程紀錄小說，裡面的角色都是有原型的，是我的公會夥伴們，不過大多都已經離開艾澤拉斯了。


	2. Chapter 2

那次的意外被當成插曲，雖然很驚險，但過一陣子她也就慢慢淡忘。但在很後來她再度回想起這件事的時候，不禁想起這真的是緣分。  
再次遇上這個公會的人是在主城奧格瑪的力量谷。  
她端詳著一張徵人告示，不是很危險的地下城，五人的小隊伍缺了一個治療者想去祖阿曼。（註一）  
祖阿曼對如今的大眾來說並不是一個很困難的地方，但因為地形和敵人比較麻煩，所以很多人都不喜歡這裡，要不是完成這邊的成就可以得到坐騎，裡頭的食人妖應該可以過得很快樂。（註二）  
「我們就差一個治療者囉！」  
「可是我……欸？」  
後面突然傳來的聲音嚇了她一跳，一個全身金光閃閃的鐵皮罐頭……呃不，是一個聖騎士，笑吟吟的看著她。  
「可是什麼？」  
「你你你……」  
「我怎麼？」聖騎士看著她手裡的告示，「我是隊長，妳想來嗎？看妳盯著這張告示好久了。」  
「呃可是……」  
「戰利品分配很自由，我們只是想拿熊而已。」  
看得出來，亞萩望向那身閃爍著隱隱魔法光輝的鎧甲想著。雖然她拿不到高級裝備，但不代表她看不出來這是目前聖騎士最高級的套裝。  
可是……  
「我沒有經驗……」她有些尷尬，沒跟上那股熱潮，等到她可以去的時候，卻已經沒有什麼人想去那裡了，而她雖然聽過很多前輩的經驗分享，但還是不敢自己招人去。  
「沒經驗？」那個聖騎士看上去有些驚訝，「看妳的裝備應該是沒有問題啊？」  
「之前還在歷練沒跟上，現在的話，沒有去過沒有經驗，會死人的。」  
這小牧師也太誠實……聖騎士汗顏，現在這種地方誰還問經驗呢？都是整裝直接出發。有問題？不好意思，我們找別人。  
「附魔寶石呢？」（註三）  
「什麼？」她愣了一下，似乎沒有聽清楚。  
「我是說，妳的裝備有附魔跟鑲嵌寶石了嗎？」  
「有是有，可是寶石沒有弄到最好的那種……」  
「那就出發吧！」  
她目瞪口呆的看著聖騎士拿走她手上的徵人啟事，一邊跟隊友連絡準備拉人。  
「我們有術士可以開傳送門，先組隊吧！他們已經在那邊等了。」  
連向來會令她頭暈眼花想吐的傳送，也無法阻止她愣在那兒，直到傳送結束。  
才剛站穩她就聽見一聲口哨，她抬頭一看，高聳大門前站著三個人，出聲的應該是最矮的那道人影，拋著匕首笑得很猥瑣，旁邊的兩個人同時轉過頭，大有一副我不認識你的意思存在。  
「唷！雷，你從哪拐來的牧師妹妹？」  
「正經八百從布告欄上找的。」而且年紀應該比你大。（註四）  
聖騎士白了一眼盜賊，向她介紹道：「這是法師安斯德魯，獵人薩德洛和盜賊莫凱，我是雷斯特。想拿熊的是安斯德魯，我們只是來幫他的。」  
她看著三人，身上都是當前最好的裝備和武器，前線戰爭還沒結束，估計是休假，趁回來的時候挑戰些成就。  
「你們好，我叫雅萩，主修戒律……」她頓了一下，「我沒有來過這裡……」  
「妹妹妳別緊張啊！」高大的薩德洛豪爽的笑著，嘴邊獠牙上的金環在太陽下閃著光：「雷他可是公會裡數一數二的聖騎士呢！跟幽暗城的蟑螂一樣打不死的，放心。」  
「薩德洛你就不能換個好聽點的說法嗎？」什麼叫跟蟑螂一樣？還限定幽暗城！老子可是辛多雷！  
大叔您是否搞錯重點了？  
「應該死不了。」一直都沒開口的不死族法師用沙啞的聲音說道：「我會隱形，薩會假死，凱可以消失，都死不了的，放心。」  
「……」她怎麼覺得這句話的安慰效果很有限？  
「咳咳，總之，妳主補我，自己小心……他們都很有經驗，應該是不會出事。」雷斯特咳了兩聲說著，「沒有問題就準備出發吧！」  
「我有精鍊藥劑……有需要嗎？」她從包包裡拿出幾個滾著不同顏色的小瓶子，「除了流水以外都有。」（註五）  
「這種地方不需要吧！一瓶一百多金幣呢！用了浪費啊！」雷斯特看著她手上的瓶罐說著：「牧師用不到鋼膚跟風之精鍊的，怎麼買這個？」  
「不是買，我是草藥和鍊金師，這是我自己做的，不花錢。」她把幾個小瓶子放在地上，又拿了個小盒子出來，「還有餅乾。」（註六）  
「……」  
拗不過在某方面很固執的牧師，在雷斯特向沃金確認這次行動的同時，雅萩回收了四個空瓶，每個人的包包裡多了一張小紙籤。  
「……奢侈奢侈太奢侈。」  
「欸骨頭，哪時候咱們會長也會這樣？」  
「……想多了。」  


衝過天堂路，送阿奇爾森回老家，直接折返把羅拉納克巴去見他媽，順風直奔痛扁賈納雷，最後一路宰豹子衝近哈拉齊的小套房……在完成成就的同時她差點癱坐在地上。雅萩可以打賭，在她的精靈生裡還沒有跟過這樣子瘋狂的隊伍。她的治療壓力不大沒錯，雷斯特的聖印幫助了她不少，剩下的三位該控的該閃該用力扁的一個都沒有落，但如此的快節奏，她也只有耳聞但從未體驗過－－據說很流行，但她不敢也不想去試。  
「唷，這樣就沒力啦？」  
她轉過頭，哥布林盜賊一邊把玩著雙匕，一邊笑嘻嘻的看著她，「少年人這樣沒體力不行哪！」  
所以我就說最討厭盜賊了啦！盜賊都是一個樣。雅萩心裡想著，而且就歲數來說，這裡年紀超過她的應該只有雷斯特而已。  
「好啦大叔，我們都知道你很行。」雷斯特扛起盾，無視哥布林發出「我才不是大叔！」的抗議，走過來說道：「還有一個達卡拉，走囉！」  
一個肯定句而非問句，她愣愣的看著雷斯特：「不是拿熊嗎？」  
「拿到啦！」他一指後方從食人妖手中接過韁繩令牌正在看的安德魯斯，「反正不趕時間……還是妳等下有事？」  
見她搖頭，雷斯特接著道：「精煉食物都吃了，浪費不是個好習慣啊……成就手冊在哪？」  
「啊？我的……」反射性的往包包裡一摸卻摸了個空，驚嚇的抬起頭卻發現莫凱正將手冊遞給雷斯特。  
「為什麼我的成就手冊會在你那！」  
「妹妹，我盜賊耶！」莫凱看著她的表情是理所當然，「那幾顆寶石換了吧！現在沒有人在用紅玉髓啦，好歹也用個煉獄紅寶石唄！」  
偷東西跟換寶石有什麼關連？話還沒說出口，她的手摸到幾個冰冰涼涼的東西，低頭一看，幾顆切好的紅色寶石在手上閃著漂亮的光芒。  
「……謝謝。」  
沒等莫凱接話，雷斯特先開口道：「雅萩，祖爾格拉布，格瑞姆巴托和死亡礦坑都沒去過？」  
「祖爾沒有，格瑞姆巴托跟死亡礦坑都是一半就散了。」團滅，當她跟天使姐姐打完招呼回去的時候，只剩下門口駐守的人員用無奈的口氣告訴她，她隊友們都已經跑了。  
「那這裡結束之後先去格瑞姆吧。」雷斯特乎了口氣，「兄弟們，上工啦！」  
「不怕明天的活動打瞌睡啊？」薩德洛扛起火槍笑著說，他的狼抖了抖毛，伸了個懶腰，「小心團長直接送你幾棵香菇。」  
「拜托，那也是明天的事了，現在才幾點啊！」雷斯特無所謂的聳肩，「反正我有無敵不怕。」  
「無恥啊！」  
「謝謝誇獎。」微笑：「走了，跟上喔。」  
「嘖，這俗話說的好，男女搭配幹活……欸盾拿好啊！」而且還是個同族，莫凱說著，一邊俐落的閃過前頭飛過來的盾。  
哎，隨便啦！

-TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：祖阿曼是以前70年代的大型團隊副本，被BZ打臉變成給玩家送裝備的杯催王，掉落裝備都是清一色的359紫裝。但因為現在新三小副本開啟，掉落裝備為378紫裝，比起好打又省時的新三小，跟祖爾格拉布並稱的雙Z本，麻煩又沒高收益，所以除了想拿青蛙跟熊以外的人幾乎沒人想打了。（另一個原因是因為許多人當年都打這兩本的隨機附本到吐，試想刷了一個下午，就這兩個本換來換去，不煩才怪）  
註二：祖阿曼有個救援任務，在指定時間內救出四個人質，可以獲得祖阿曼戰熊韁繩，還有成就「熊熊來不及」。不過一次副本就只有一條韁繩，如果一組人馬都要刷熊就得刷五次。  
註三：附魔與寶石為附魔和珠寶設計兩種專業技能所提供、可以為裝備做增強的功能。要打團隊的話，這兩種東西是必須品。  
註四：辛多雷雖然失去永生，但依舊長壽，110歲成年，極限年紀為2000歲左右。  
幾個部落種族的成年年紀分別為：哥布林20歲，獸人18歲，食人妖17歲，牛頭人50歲。  
所以其實剛成年不久的雅萩已經超過一百歲了，只有同族的雷斯特比她大。  
被遺忘者算是例外，已經死掉了人沒有極限。  
另外一個例外是死亡騎士，理由同被遺忘者。  
註五：精鍊藥劑在團隊副本拓荒時是必備道具，一種增強主屬性的藥劑，此BUFF死亡後不會消失。大災變版本的的精鍊藥劑有：龍智、流水、風之、鋼膚、泰坦之力，分別加智力、精神、敏捷、耐力與力量。  
註六：全名「幸運籤餅」，進食十秒可獲得目前最高的食物增益BUFF，死亡後會消失。這種餅乾消耗後會獲得一張「神秘命運卡片」，不同等級的卡片可以賣給商人，價格不一，算是魔獸裡的彩券吧！


	3. Chapter 3

  
在伊魯達克斯倒下的同時闇影強風也跟著停止，收拾好戰利品後雷斯特看了看表，發現已經傍晚了。  
「安德魯，開奧格門吧！時間差不多了，收工。」他轉頭開口詢問，笑容燦爛：「要不要跟我們去吃點東西？」  
……  
上一秒才感嘆完家有一法師如有N爐石，下一秒他們一群人就坐在奧格瑪的旅店裡點菜。  
傍晚接近吃飯時間，整個力量谷人聲鼎沸，不管是地上還是空中都有許多人和坐騎的身影；酒館內，食物香氣、各種酒的氣味與汗水皮革的味道混雜出一種原始粗獷的氣息，侍者在各桌間穿梭，襯著酒杯盤盞敲擊桌面或者對撞的脆響，與划拳吆喝的聲音互相交織成部落獨特的野性活力。  
「雅萩，喝什麼酒？」  
「啊不用。」她搖了搖手，「我自己有帶南島冰茶，謝謝。」  
揮揮手讓侍者離開，雷斯特笑著說道：「妳也喜歡喝南島冰茶？我們公會裡的大姐頭也愛這個。」  
「大姐頭？」  
「啊放心，那只是個暱稱，不是什麼黑社會。不過平時不常待在奧格瑪，她比較喜歡安靜一點的地方。」雷斯特說著話鋒一轉，朝她問道：「對了，你沒有加入公會對吧？來我們公會如何？」  
「什麼？」  
「我們公會人都很不錯的，有公會倉庫還有公家支付修裝費，平時還有公會活動，福利很好喔！」薩德洛拍著雅萩的肩膀說著，差點讓她的臉和桌子來個親密接觸。  
「可是我大部分的時間都在拔草跟鍊金……」  
「太棒了我們就缺這種人才！副會長會很高興你加入的！」  
話是這麼說沒錯，但旁邊那兩個竊竊私語的聲音似乎有點大？  
「我沒記錯的話那個誰和那個誰好像也會拔草練金？」  
「但你確定那不是奸商……唉唷你幹麻打我！」  
聖騎士滿臉笑容燦爛的可比納塔利斯沙漠的陽光，只要忽略他還沒放下的手和旁邊抱著頭呼痛的盜賊，那表情真是誠懇到不行。  
「咳，總之，我們公會真的不錯啊！包吃包住包男……呃我是說包修裝，真的不考慮一下？」  
「呃……」總覺得剛剛收回去的話有點微妙啊這個公會真的沒問題嗎！  
「放心我們一不殺人放火二不偷拐搶騙跟著老大吃香喝辣福利甚佳，新人有包有人帶，老手有金有團跟，這麼好的公會哪裡找，錯過這村就沒下家店啦！預加從速，包君滿意啊。」  
大大，容我說一句，你不去當推銷真可惜了。

「雅萩˙凱亞提弗？」  
當雅秋回過神的時候她已經站在那個傳說中的會長面前，不愧有妖孽之名，要不是之前雷斯特已經跟他說過會長的職業和性別，她會以為這位長髮及腰、穿著絲綢長袍，還有張絕美臉蛋的美麗辛多雷是個法師或者術士。而且還是姐姐不是哥哥。  
啥？你問為什麼不是牧師？開玩笑，她自己就是牧師，所有辛多雷的牧師都是逐日者之島的導師啟蒙的，如果有個這麼妖……優秀的學、學長，她會不知道嗎？  
會長拿著她的入會申請書，一雙勾魂的鳳眼似笑非笑的望著她。  
一開口她就知道雷斯特沒騙她，很好聽的聲音，而且一聽就知道會長真的是男性辛多雷。  
「呃……嗯，是。」她被那眼光看得有點毛，「我的名字……有問題？」  
「沒。沒問題，非常好。」還是那麼毛骨悚然的笑法，「你是不是有個法師姐妹叫洛瑟？冰火雙修法師？」  
「啊！你認識我二姐？」二姐都好久沒去看她了！只有透過信件包裹寄了很多東西給她。  
「略有交情，呵呵。」會長妖孽的一笑，把申請書遞回給她，「拿回去吧！我們小公會不搞這些繁文縟節，登記一下就好。」  
她糊裡糊塗的被拉去公會管理處登記，當她回過神，資料卡片上已經出現了SF公會的會徽。  
「請多多指教啦！可愛的牧師妹妹。」  
「安安幾歲住哪單身嗎？」  
「唉呀有癡漢！」  
「嗚喔喔喔終於有女人啦！我們公會就一個修道院啊！」  
「……冷靜點老兄，她是洛瑟的妹妹。」  
「對不起大姐我錯了。」  
她望著這片熱鬧的景像有些目瞪口呆。  
「……嗯他們表達歡迎的方式就是這樣，別介意。」聖騎士淡定的對她說。  
「呃我瞭解了……」  
看來她還是修行不夠，但想必之後還有需多練習的機會。

好不容易在一群熱情的眼光目送下離開公會的交誼廳，雷瑟斯看著她心有餘悸的呼了口氣，忍不住笑了起來。  
「他們只是……我們公會裡的女性比較少，所以難免……呃，熱情了一點，他們沒有惡意的。」  
「我知道，就是嚇了一跳……」  
聖騎士又笑了一聲，帶著她繼續往前走。  
「不過話說回來，妳是洛瑟和洛斯特的姊妹？」  
「對呀！」她有些驚喜：「你認識我二姐跟小妹？」  
「洛瑟有提過自己還有三個很出色的姊妹。」雷瑟斯笑著說：「洛斯特跟我專精不一樣，沒有見過面，不過曾聽導師提過她表現非常優秀。」  
「太好了！」雅萩笑了起來：「小洛都不愛跟我講這些，每次都用聖光忽悠我。」  
「聖光啊！」雷斯特用薩拉斯語說著，聲音裡帶著些詠嘆調的味道，雅萩還沒來得及開口，兩人就來到了樓梯邊。  
「這棟是我們的公會據點，外表看起來不大，不過裡面有用魔法進行空間擴充。」他邊走邊說道：「一樓是交誼廳、廚房和一些公共設施，往上是宿舍，妳的房間在三樓。」  
「欸？還有宿舍啊？」我還以為只是招攬噱頭。  
「嗯，因為我們公會裡大部分都是孤兒出身的，在城裡沒有房子。」轉上三樓，雷瑟斯在一扇門前停下，「會長看上去有點吊兒啷噹，但正事上還是挺認真的。到了，妳的房間在這，鑰匙拿好啊！別弄丟了。」  
「啊，謝謝。」  
「對了！」聖騎士離開前轉頭對她說道：「明天公會有活動，傍晚離開，在那之前大家應該都會在交誼廳，可以來看看。」  
「嗯，我知道了！」  
她朝聖騎士揮揮手道別，目送他下樓後轉身打開房門。  
映入眼簾的是簡單的一張床一套桌椅，兩個木櫃子立在牆邊，應該是書櫃跟衣櫃吧！所有傢具都是典型的獸人風格，粗曠而簡單。夕陽的餘光漫進房裡，在所有物品上鍍了層邊。她關上門，將包裹中的個人物品取出整理，為空蕩的房間增添了些生活氣息。  
仔細的將換下的法袍整理掛好，換上較為居家的絲質長袍。倚窗而看，卡林多的赤色在夕陽的調色下更為炫目，跟家鄉銀月的森林呈現截然不同的景致。  
精靈一族－－不管是卡多雷還是辛多雷，審美上的眼光都是極為挑剔的，如同她自己，對於荒漠的愛好遠比不上森林。  
但她的朋友們－－應該可以算是朋友了吧？他們在這裡，她喜歡和朋友們一起冒險，勝過自己一個人，或者是臨時組起的隊伍。  
況且，那個會發亮的鐵皮罐頭人挺不錯的，很有趣。  
  
接下來幾天，她在交誼廳跟公會眾人混了個臉熟，但卻沒再看見雷斯特。她有點悶，想了想覺得自己或許有些雛鳥情節，才會因為沒有見到人而情緒不佳。雅萩沒有特意問他去了哪，倒是從閒聊中得知他們一小隊人似乎被會長派出去執行任務了。  
而她依舊過著和入會前沒什麼差別的日子，只是居住點從租的客房變成宿舍，採採藥、釣釣魚、擺弄那些瓶瓶罐罐，偶爾煮些小點心來吃－－公會的公共廚房食材豐富，調料齊全，甚至連一些很難見到的特殊材料都有，她看到這些東西在廚房倉庫裡成堆亂放，痛心疾首地跑去詢問相關人員，得知可以隨意使用之後，很痛快的煮了一堆食物。  
但不小心煮太多的後遺症就是吃不完，只好端去大廳看看有沒有辦法解決，最後解決是解決了，但也出現了副作用－－除了開始有人三不五時盧她開伙以外，就是各種食材補充的比以往更勤勞了。  
亞萩看著被堆滿食材的冰箱和上頭貼著的羊皮紙條，腦門直冒黑線－－我是牧師不是廚娘！還點菜你們這群食量不科學的傢伙！

-TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

「嗨！雅萩，好久不見。」

一踏進交誼廳，亞萩就聽見一聲爽朗的問候，來自已有數月不見的身影。深夜的交誼廳沒什麼人，她一眼就看見了雷斯特一身鎧甲的坐在離壁爐最近的位置，臉上笑得燦爛，卻無法完全將疲憊掩蓋。他指著一旁擱置的巨劍解釋到：「剛回來，感謝聖光，這幾個月都在外面，現在總算能好好休息一下了……有什麼吃的嗎？」  
鎧甲的光澤有些暗淡，看得出來有保養，但荒郊野外的能做到多好的維護？如今整副鎧甲看上去痕跡斑駁，看來這幾個月過的並不輕鬆，不過也因為鎧甲擋著，看不出來有沒有受傷……  
她正思考著，也沒專心聽雷斯特到底說了什麼，猛然一聽到問句，才回過神道：「啊？什麼？」  
「有什麼吃的嗎？」雷斯特彎了彎嘴角，「這幾個月都是乾糧跟大鍋菜，吃到快吐了。」  
「啊，有的，廚房應該還剩下一點食物……你不介意等的話，我去弄熱？」  
「不介意不介意，麻煩你啦小萩！」  
她點了點頭，正要轉身離開時聽見另一邊傳來了說話聲。  
「哎唷我覺得我學會了隱型術。」（註一）  
「你確定不是煙霧彈？」（註二）  
雅萩轉過頭，矮小的哥布林和高大的獸人從陰影中出現。  
「好久不見。」獵人朝她揮了揮手，「歡迎加入我們公會，我叫維斯頓。」  
呃，不好意思，先生您哪位？  
大概是她臉上的茫然太過明顯，維斯頓好心的提醒她：「火源之界，矮人盜賊。」  
「啊！是你！霜育鎮壓者！」  
……  
「噗！」  
不曉得是誰發出了一聲短促的笑聲，她臉頰一紅，忙補充道：「呃，維斯頓先生，那天很謝謝你。」  
「舉手之勞，別放在心上。」暗中送了好幾隻眼刀給方才偷笑的傢伙，維斯頓說道：「妳不是要去廚房？」  
「啊！對，你們也要吃點東西嗎？」  
「嗯，麻煩妳了，謝謝啊。」無視於火爐邊頻頻發出的裁決之光，維斯頓泰然自若地回應著：「雖然說配給不錯但那群龍……」（註三）  
「維斯頓。」  
一個雅萩沒有聽過、略為低沉的嗓音打斷了獸人的碎語，維斯頓一楞，還來得及反應過來，就聽見了一旁一直沒怎麼說話的哥布林出聲：「嘿嘿，我應該還沒自我介紹？我是貝爾麥吉，是個法師喔。」  
雅萩沒有來的及注意剛才出聲的人，就被貝爾麥吉吸引了注意，他跳上椅子，一手拿著寬大的高頂禮帽，像她行了一個誇張的彎腰禮。  
「你好，我是……」  
「雅萩，洛洛的妹妹對吧？」貝爾麥吉即使站在椅子上，依舊得仰頭看她：「雷斯特每天、噢你幹嘛？」  
「手滑，抱歉。」  
「嘛，沒關係，我會把請款維修單給會長。」哥布林法師費力的拔起插在椅子旁邊的盾牌，雅萩伸手想幫忙卻被拒絕，「不該讓美麗的淑女拿這麼重的東西，這可是用黃鐵礦跟原質礦打造出來的合金盾呢。」（註四）  
這翻譯就是我拿不動？可是法師的力氣應該也沒有……  
雅萩的疑惑隨著貝爾麥吉的動作而煙消雲散，只見他一邊碎碎念著，一邊從背包裡掏出了奇怪的機器人和操縱桿，輕鬆地把盾牌送回手滑人士身邊。  
「我就說聖騎士的盾牌都該加裝一些保險系統，每次都亂飛，偶爾還會引到本來沒注意到的敵人……」  
「請不要對我的盾牌做任何的加工……打折也不要。」  
「嘿！我可是貨真價實，童叟無欺！」（註五）  
她看了看其他人，一副見怪不怪的樣子，看來這種事情在這個公會裡很常見。  
但很有趣呢。

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：魔獸世界有數個職業都會使用隱形術，目前版本仍能使用的有盜賊、法師、德魯伊（貓型態），曾經會的職業是獵人。  
註二：盜賊的技能。  
註三：聖騎士的技能。  
註四：大災變時代的高級礦石。  
註五：哥布林的經典台詞。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些往事。

待她將食物熱好端回交誼廳，眾人已經在長桌邊坐定，但是比剛才多出一位……不，不是多出來的，應該就是剛剛出聲阻止維斯頓的……同族？雅萩從那雙纖長的耳朵認出了這是一名辛多雷，從陰影裡移動到火光範圍內的身影不似其他人，都已經卸下裝備，男性辛多雷僅將武器解下，一身冷硬鎧甲泛著淡淡的血光，枯白的髮簡單地束著，望過來的瞳也冰冷地如同北裂境的霜雪。  
一位死亡騎士。  
即使距離巫妖王殞落已經過了一段時間，死亡騎士仍是許多人的忌諱－－她已經聽過許多傳聞，大多都是負面的。自闇刃騎士團「改邪歸正」以來，奧格瑪已經有不少衝突產生，許多居民無法接受曾經的敵人堂而皇之地走在主城的大街上。她自己沒有多少接觸，從僅有的幾次合作經驗裡，雅萩可以感受到死亡騎士的強大，以及他們與旁人格格不入的氛圍。  
不過現在的情況令雅萩感到意外，這些人對於這位辛多雷的死亡騎士沒有排斥的情緒，反而像是老朋友般的熟悉。  
「喔喔辛苦啦！」  
「謝謝謝謝……哇看起來真不錯。」  
她將托盤放上桌，在眾人的邀請下入座，位置剛好在那名死亡騎士的斜對角。  
「這位是……」  
「什麼？洛洛沒跟你提過嗎？」  
這跟我二姐有什麼關係？望著各種族吃驚的臉，雅萩一頭霧水，但也沒錯過斜對角那位一瞬間低落的情緒－－她說不上來，但總覺得有點像被拋棄的狗狗，有點可憐。維斯頓趕緊補救，試圖用更清楚的問題得到足以挽回的答案。  
「呃，那她有提過狄恩˙闇夜嗎？」  
「欸？是姐夫……？」  
「哇喔！原來已經是姐夫了嗎？」  
「哈哈，狄恩，這下你可以放心了吧？洛洛都跟妹妹這樣說了。」  
感受到死亡騎士瞬間回春的情緒，還有眾人興高采烈的樣子，雅萩吞下了沒有出口的疑問。  
名字對了，可是姓氏不對呀……但雅萩隨即想到某一次二姐來信，信紙上有乾掉的水痕，內容很一般，但字句間凝結著哀傷，糾纏在斑駁的痕跡裡。那封信的時間，好像是銀月城第一次被入侵之後吧？雅萩印象深刻，戰爭的煙硝與凝重的氛圍連她所在的逐日者之島都可以感受得到，許多撤離的民眾來到逐日者之島避難。細節與瑣碎已經隨著時間逝去，但那一張張驚惶的面容卻一直留在記憶裡。（註一）  
那時候，二姐還只是個銀月城的法師學徒，而她的戀人是寇爾提拉領主麾下的遊俠。在那之後，本來悠閒度日的二姐像是瘋了一般，在最短的時間內結束了銀月城的修業前往達拉然，沒多久就成功通過最高等的考核，隨著大軍前往北裂境。  
碎片被串起，她看了一眼象徵死亡的枯白和泛著暗沉血光的鎧甲，那些不明白的過去像是撥開了迷霧。遊俠隊長與死亡騎士，這其中的差距，或許只有當事精靈知道－－尤其辛多雷是如此注重表象的民族。  
肩膀被拍了拍，雷斯特彷彿知道了她所想的事情，幾不可見地朝她搖了搖頭。  
算了，總有一天二姐會跟她講的。  
……應該啦！

  
-TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：這邊是我自己的設定，可能與史實不符。  
但暴雪吃書吃成那樣我也不知道史實是什麼啦||||


End file.
